


A Vision Too Dark

by DCMultiverseLadies



Series: A Siren Song [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Black siren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMultiverseLadies/pseuds/DCMultiverseLadies
Summary: Oliver hopes to give Black Siren a second chance.





	1. Clockwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated. Now takes place after Who Are You? AU after.

Like clockwork Oliver would arrive at a certain time once a week for a month. He even stopped by on Christmas and New Years. But today he was nowhere. He was late. 

Laurel paced her ARGUS cell. She hated seeing him. Hated the moments when he reminded her of Ollie. Of her Oliver who died. She didn't know how he could stand it. If he had loved her doppelgänger as much as she had loved his. Ten years and a failed marriage later and she stilled loved him. 

It made her furious she had worked so hard to bury it. Bury her heart so she no longer cared, so Zoom could no longer hurt anyone she may care about. She had lost them all. Her whole family. In some way or another. Most dead, others lost to her with no way to return. But she couldn't help the trickle of concern that crept up inside. 

Why wasn't he here? Had he finally given up? No that wasn't her Oliver. No. He was not her Oliver. Was he hurt? 

She hated this cell. The walls made to withstand her Cry. At least that's what they thought. Maybe if she gave it all she had she could run. She could bring this whole building crumbling down. Yeah. With her inside. Angry she paced faster.

"Hey." The familiar voice stopped her cold. Relief flooded through her. Then disgust for caring for nothing more than a copy of the man she once loved. "Sorry I'm late."

"I was beginning to wondering if you've finally given up." She kept her voice cool and calculating. 

"Never." He said stepping closer to the door looking in through the clear widow courtesy of Star Labs. 

"Maybe next week." 

"No, not next week or the week after that. Never." Determination hardened his voice.

"I should have killed you." 

"But you didn't. You could have but you didn't. Why?"

'Weakness' her inner voice whispered. Some part of her had foolishly hoped that she could be free. Free from the darkness. Free from her past. That she could be this Earth's Laurel. This Laurel who had a family. Had people who still cared. This Laurel who had died. And she hated herself for that brief sliver of a chance that he would believe her would trust her. 

Stalking forward to the window. She let her hatred out in the only way she knew. "When I kill you I'm going to take my time. I'm going to scream and shatter every bone in your-" 

"Enough. Stop running. Stop hiding. You’re not like this. Stop-" His voice rising with every word.

"Stop what, Ollie. Stop being myself. Or stop reminding you that your Laurel is gone. I'm not her. I will never be her." The venom that coated her first words had slowly worn off. She was tired. Tired of him, of one cage after another. Of the wrongness of seeing long dead faces. "Go away Oliver." She turned away from him walking to her bed.

"Ollie?" The vulnerability in his voice made her flinch. Her shoulders stiffened. "Laurel." 

Damnit. She had slipped up. Fury made its way through her. "I said go away." She screamed but the cell absorbed it. She tried again and again. The cot she was given folded in on is self, the pages of her notebook fluttering. She destroyed everything she was given, which wasn't much to begin with. 

She turned around ready to take it out on the door. To see if she could get to Oliver to see if she could hurt him. Hurt him the way he was hurting her, but he was gone. 

Guilt and regret flooded through her. Why. Why could he stir up so much emotion when they barely spoke he never stayed long but this may have been the shortest time. Why did he still come see her? She had tried everything. Threats, targeting his insecurities, even mocking everyone he held dear, using all the information Prometheus had given her. But he still came back every week.

She screamed again.


	2. Plans

"Oliver." Lyla's voice called out to him. 

"Yeah." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Fine." Oliver's mask fell back into place. Black Siren-Laurel she somehow broke down every wall he put up against her. Demolished them like her scream did to buildings. A month and a half worth of trips to see her. To help her become who she could be. He put up walls to keep her out. Away from his Laurel and every week she tore them back down. Letting loose a flood of guilt for failing Laurel. Failing her so many times. 

"I just wanted to tell you that Cisco and Agent Beecher have made a lot of progress on our new prison for Metas and other dangerous people. We plan to move some of them into Belle Reve Penitentiary next month."

"And you want me to help transport them?"

"Yes..." Lyla paused. "But I also want to consider moving the prisoners from Lian Yu. Barry has already agreed to move the Metas from the pipeline."

"Slade, you want to risk moving Slade." Oliver stated. "The island is safer. He can't escape." 

"But room is limited their and with the new prison is reinforced with everything we can thing of and escape isn't likely. Amanda already had this in the works. She came up with everything. She already had the Inhibitor Collar plans in the works. They repress the Meta gene and will stun them if they try to escape. Cisco and Agent Beecher already have a prototype. It's untested but this will allows Meta's to socialize. To help them."

"You want to move Laur-" Oliver paused hoping Lyla wouldn't catch his slip up. He knew she did. She was too observant not to. "Black Siren."

"Yes."

"Were is this prison?"

"Louisiana." Lyla replied solemnly.

"No. I need to be able to see her. To help her."

"I'm sorry Oliver. You have a month until she is moved."

"Then I'll take her."

"Take her were? Where will she stay? How will you explain her? Laurel's face is well known as is her identity as Black Canary." Lyla stares at him questions in her eyes and sadness. She had gotten to know Laurel in the months he and Felicity had left town. She missed her. "You can't trust her. She worked for Zoom and we don’t know what she did on her earth. She betrayed you once, Oliver."

"She wasn't going to. We betrayed her first and Barry said the Zoom didn’t give people much of a choice.” Oliver paused. “I'll think of something." 

She was giving him a phone. More than that she was testing him. Giving him a chance and he blew it. He didn't want to think of the possibility of her so far away. He wasn't going to let her go. He wasn't going to fail her. He needed to change the topic. "How's JJ?"

Lyla's face softened at the mention of her son. "He's good. Happy John's home. You and Thea should come by for dinner soon."

"Yeah, soon."

An agent running up interrupted them. "Director Michaels, Black Siren's cell has been compromised." A breathless voice stated. "It's not going to hold her much longer."

Lyla turned back to Oliver. "Are you sure you’re helping her?" Her face was hard.

"I don't know." 

"Go Oliver. I'll deal with her. You have a month to figure something out. If not she's going to Belle Reve." With that Lyla left towards Laurel's cell.


	3. Searching

"You have two options until your cell is ready." 

This Director was nicer then her Earth's. Laurel wondered what happened to the Amanda Waller of this Earth, as she had always seemed three steps ahead and ready with a counter offer. She had made a deal with Zoom. She was smart. This one though knew her counterpart she could she it in her eyes. The pity, the disappointment when she didn't react like their Laurel would. 

"What promise I won't hurt anybody and I'm free to go? Please tell me it's not the Suicide Squad. Do you have them here? What did Amanda call them Task Force X?" She was tough this wannabe director the only response she got was from Amanda's name. Laurel knew she probable had given too much away but she needed an in a loose thread to pull on and unravel her.

"No." Laurel smiled at the slight tremor in a previously unshakable voice. "You can go back to the pipeline or you can go to a normal cell as long as you wear that collar."

Laurel lifted her cuffed hands to her throats running her fingers along the clunky black device. "How about I kill you right now where you can't filter in knockout gas. Think you can stop me?"

The guards came closer guns ready. Not that they were far to begin with in the small interrogation room. It's wall made with the same dampener as her past cells had been. 

"I think that collar can. So you can go ahead and try." Director Michaels gestured for her to try. 

No, she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing it was working. Laurel could feel it. It felt like something was missing, like she was suffocating. "I'll take your word for it. I mean you are the Director here aren't you? A pale imitation of Waller." No reaction this time. She'll find a looser thread or she'll tug harder next time.


End file.
